Crogarians
History 1AC 1 The Crogarians are predominantly human. It is not fully known where they originally came from as there is not much written history before the first age in Corinth. Some believe that they might have come from another world and have spent their entire lives trying to find proof of this. The recorded history begins with the first written year, 1K 1 in the Crogarian’s tongue. In Overall history of everything, the date is known as 1AC 1 or The first Age of Crogar, One. This was the introduction of the date system which in Crogar was first introduced by Philosopher Tridan who lived in Corinth. He thought it would be best if the history of Crogaria could be recorded, he brought his date system to the King at the time, King Kalvar. He agreed with Tridan and made a public announcement to the peoples of Crogaria of the new date system. 1AC 2 The day after the declaration of this new system, other researchers throughout the Kingdom became angered as this system did not take into account the days that pre-date 1K 1 so Tridan was ordered to make an exception for this, he decided any date before 1k 1 would be considered -1K 1 and so on, the researchers had room to bicker among themselves on which age was which before the first. They accepted this proposal and many of them went back to their work and even submitted much of their research to the Kingdom’s new Archives. 1AC 327 There were riots throughout the kingdom due to bad conditions in the lower section of the city of Corinth. The king ordered a battalion of soldiers down to the slums and executed several of the peasants; many others were thrown out of the city or thrown in the dungeons of kira Keep. The rest of the rioters surrendered and went back to their homes without resisting. 1AC 583 The kingdom of Corinth came under attack from a people who call themselves the Harútar. They came from the west to Crogar. Many villages and farms where completely destroyed and burned to the ground. King Úefr of Crogaria sent several battalions to guard the west of the kingdom. They fought off the original attackers however this was only because the Harútar underestimated the Crogarians. A few days later they launched another attack on the Crogarians and pushed them back all the way to the city of Corinth. They stood there with an army 10,000 strong. After a long and vigour as battle but the Harútar did not manage to break through the great walls of Corinth. They continued their siege of Corinth for another 50years until they finally gave up. The Crogarians held them off in Corinth, it became known as a fortress city with its self-sustainable structure. 1AC 789 Many of the towns and throughout the kingdom now had far more defences than they did previously. There were some new tensions growing within the Historian community of Crogaria. As a result of the discovery of the Harútar there was many arguments over the origins of the Crogarian people. This was short lived however because it was pointed out that there was a difference between the Crogarians and the Harútar. They couldn’t have been from the same place. 1AC 1024 J Over several weeks, there was a terrifying rumble coming from Mt. Fárthos next to the city of Corinth. The king had ordered his best mages to find out why this was however before they could do this, they got their answer, Mt. Fárthos exploded with tremendous force. The sky darkened and flaming rocks began to fall from the sky. Many thought this was Armageddon, the end of all things. The king ordered his army to evacuate the peoples to Corinth west ward of Crogar. Many died in this attempt to save people as hot liquid rock flowed into the city. People’s houses burned and the main keep was collapsing from the rocks from the sky. The darkness had spread for miles and had destroyed much of the farmland throughout the kingdom. The Crogarians were forced to travel out of their homeland further west and began anew. 1AC 1024 A The Crogarians after travelling for some time finally found a place that looked promising to them. There was a peninsula on the southern section of Crogar that looked to the king of the time, King Arkan as a good strategic position for the kingdom to set up however along the journey many of the criminals escaped the migrating Crogarians. They went further west and set up their own town in the mountains called WindVale. The rest of the Crogarians continued south on the peninsula and began construction of the city of Amaranth on the southern tip. 1AC 1024 S Very early on in the construction of the new kingdom called Amaranth, there were disagreements in the running of the government. Many believed they should not have a King anymore but a council so not a single person has control over the people. King Arkan became angered over this and ordered anyone who speak of this executed or banished out of the kingdom. This did not stop them from protesting against the king. Many of them were taken by the city guards and publically executed. 1AC 1025 J After many months of protesting it became apparent that they were not going to get the king to give up his power so in the middle of the night many of them went to the port and went aboard a war Galley called The Kalvar the crew of which agreed with the people. They sailed far to the west and left the continent of Crogar until they discovered an island. The set up a town in a valley on the north of the island called Arcadia. There they built in the centre of the town a council building where all the decisions were made. 1AC 1025 M It was at this time that it seemed the Crogarian Kingdom was falling apart, the three towns Amaranth, Arcadia and WindVale declared themselves independent of each other. They were each their own Kingdom now. 3AC 1 After the plague had ravaged the land of Crogar the Amaranthians and the people of WindVale travelled to the kingdom of Arcadia. It was there before the council of Arcadia that it was declared that the Crogarians would reform together and they would travel west to the newly discovered continent west of Crogar called Eiodola. They would get there by Arcadia’s airships and would set up there. 3AC 3 On the continent of Eiodola, they set up a new port town on the southern coast of Eiodola called Clearcrest however the King, King Úefr II would not be in the keep there, he would reside on a much more defendable fortress island called CrestFall. He instead appointed a lord of rule over Clearcrest, Lord Hakán. 3AC 124 Many exploring parties were sent north to find out what else this continent held, many ruins were found to the north however this was not the biggest problem. The last exploration party did not return to Clearcrest. This had the Lord worried but he did not send anyone else out there for some time. 3AC 468 The king of Crogaria, King Jakar felt it was necessary for a larger presence of Arcadia’s airship fleets to remain over Clearcrest as they did not have the resources to keep the entire naval fleet there as they were too busy protecting CrestFall. A representative of CrestFall was sent to Arcadia to negotiate for more ships to be sent there, after a meeting with the council Arcadia agreed to send more ships there to help with the defence of Clearcrest. 3AC 526 On the night of Kitár, in the port city of Clearcrest, there was a strange fog, the sky was dark. It was soon realised that the keep defending Clearcrest was burning. Not long after people realised this dragons rained fire down on the city. The Arcadian airships did their best to defend the city but it was the dragons who were masters of the sky, not the airships and many of the ships were destroyed. Two days later, king jakar decided it was best to leave their world. He ordered the best mages he had to activate an ancient portal that was on the island. After some time, they activated it. They sent some scouts through first and once it was deemed safe, all the people abandoned CrestFall and travelled through to the world Aurora. 4AA 324 The Crogarians have set up various setttlements on the wide open plains in the northern area of Varcóla. High in the mountains lies their capital city, Achen'maridius. There the king of Crogaria sits in his great castle. The other main town, New WiddowsWatch sits further north. There the lord of much of the farmland rules from his keep atop of a hill. 4AA 327 The Crogarian king ordered a regiment of troops to head south on the continent to find good locations for colonies. It was then they came across the Marthosians. At first they were considering conquering them however the king thought it was in their best interest to make allies in Aurora as the Crogarian people were newcomers to this land, they knew nothing of the land. A meeting between the king and the lord of the Marthosians was organised. The peace treaty was signed in the town of Casán.